Late Discoveries
by Louisaxo
Summary: A late discovery is made, which states that John was wrong when he told Elena he was her father. All of this time, Alaric has been her father. Join the group on a rescue mission to rescue Elena after she is kidnapped by John. This will take place at the beginning of season two, after Stefan 'asked' John to leave town. Please R&R, let me know what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Discoveries**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hello everyone! I am back with a new story for you guys. I am changing around storylines a little for this one. As an example, I won't be mentioning Katherine in this fiction but Caroline is a vampire. This is a Stefan and Elena pairing story, but if you don't like that it doesn't bother me, we all ship different couples.**_

 _ **Summary: A late discovery is made, which states that John was wrong when he told Elena he was her father. All of this time, Alaric has been her father. Join the group on a rescue mission to rescue Elena after she is kidnapped by john. This will take place at the beginning of season two, after Stefan 'asked' John to leave town.**_

 _ **I really hope you like this, it isn't a storyline that I have come across before,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_

 **Preface**

 **Elena POV**

I got in my car, putting on my seatbelt before starting the engine. I started to reverse down the drive, watching the boarding house disappear from my line of sight. I had spent the night at Stefan's, scratch that, I had spent the whole weekend there. Stefan and I hasn't really done much for the two days I had been there except talk and snuggle in bed together. I would probably still be in said bed right now, but I promised Caroline I would spend the afternoon with her. It didn't take me long to get home, and I called Stefan to tell him I was home safe the second I stepped through the door.

I put my bag down and walked into the kitchen in search of food, but I didn't expect John to be sitting down at the kitchen table, _didn't he leave?_

"What are you doing here? I'm sure Stefan made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you here." I asked, reaching into the fridge for the remainder of last night's lasagne.

"Yes, Elena, I am _well aware_ of what your boyfriend told me to do, but the thing is I could just stake him in the heart and then stay in town." He threatened.

"Did you just threaten me? Really John?" I sighed, resting my hands on my hips.

"Well, that _demon_ you call a boyfriend saw fit that he could throw threats around."

Anger flashed through me, after everything that John had done, how dare he say anything about Stefan.

"I am well aware of what Stefan said to you John. I didn't really care what he said to you, I just wanted you out of my life, and Jeremy's. You are toxic, John. You tried to kill my boyfriend for goodness sake, where do you think that was going to get you?" I questioned.

"I was doing what the founding families should have done right one-hundred-and-forty-five years ago, Elena. It was _his_ choice to go into the building and _his_ choice to save his brother." John summarised for me.

"Stefan walked into a building that was on fire to save his brother because he _loves_ him." I spat through my teeth, I was done listening to John disrespect Stefan.

" _Love?_ " John scoffed incredulously.

"Yes, John, love." I replied, I turned to leave the kitchen but he grabbed my arm.

"Vampires aren't capable of such emotions Elena." He said before walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

" _Aren't capable_? Are you the only person on the face of the earth who can't see how much Stefan _loves_ me? If you really think that all vampires aren't capable of that then you are more of a fool than I thought, you were." I spoke, barging past him on the staircase. I didn't reach the top step, John covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me back down the stairs, out the door and into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Discoveries**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Here is chapter 2 for you guys, I hope you are enjoying this so far. As always please read and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any other franchises mentioned in this fiction.**_

 _ **I really hope you like this, it isn't a storyline that I have come across before,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_

 **General POV**

Alaric Saltzman walked out of the Mystic Grill slowly. He had a few bourbons to try and help swallow the news he has just received.

 _He has a daughter._

He was drinking his drink alone at the bar when the barstool beside his was pulled out. He looked up to see his ex-wife, Isobel.

"I thought you were leaving." He said, drinking the bourbon in his hand quickly, knowing he would need it for the conversation he was about to have.

"I couldn't leave without telling you something first." She told him, reaching out to cover his hand that was on the bar with hers. As soon as her skin touched his, he yanked his hand back away from her.

"I need to tell you the truth, Ric." Isobel said.

"Because you've done that so many times before." Alaric replied bitterly.

"The truth, is something that I should have told you seventeen years ago, I should not have kept it from you. I told John Gilbert that Elena was his daughter, but it wasn't true, you…" Isobel could not finish her sentence.

Alaric put his glass down and he was now staring at the mirror in front of him, listening to what Isobel was saying.

"She's yours, Ric. And you need to protect her with every fibre of your being. keep her safe and for the love of god, keep her away from Stefan and Damon Salvatore." She sneered their names.

"If what you are saying is true, you expect me to ask her not to see Stefan, are you crazy? Do you think I have a death wish?" Alaric questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in sheer disbelief.

"They aren't good for her Ric." She defended herself.

"Stefan loves her Isobel, that's enough for me. After all of these years, why tell me now?" Alaric asked, looking at her for the first time.

"Ric, I couldn't tell you. After John Gilbert started to believe that she was his daughter, it was just easier to go with that story. I know it hurt you Ric, but I didn't really have the emotional capacity to care, still don't. Get a DNA test or whatever you want done, but she is your daughter." She said before snatching her purse from the bar and walking out, leaving a shocked Alaric behind.

Eventually Alaric stumbled from the bar, nearly walking into Matt Donovan on the way out, and he made his way to the main road. He started to walk the short route to the boarding house, knowing that Elena was usually there on a Saturday. He got there and knocked on the door, and he kept on knocking until Stefan answered the door.

"Ric?" A confused Stefan asked as he opened the door wider, so that Ric could walk in.

"Is Elena here?" He questioned.

"Elena? No, she's at Caroline's. Why is there something wrong?" He asked, confused.

"I need to tell her something, and I'm not sure how she's going to feel about it." Alaric said, unsure of the correct way to explain the situation.

"I can help?" Stefan offered.

Alaric smiled at the gesture.

"I know, I'm going to say this the fastest way possible, okay. It's easier. Basically, John Gilbert isn't Elena's father." Ric said quickly, not taking a breath.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, now he was confused.

"Then who is?" He wondered.

"I am." Alaric replied meekly.

Stefan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are? How did that happen?" Stefan asked, very surprised at what Alaric had just said.

"Well, I met Isobel back when I was sixteen. Her family were in Boston for the summer for the holidays. Never in my mind did I think she would get pregnant, and there Elena was."

Stefan didn't say anything, his facial expression showing pure confusion.

"What about John? Why would Isobel tell him Elena was his daughter?" Stefan questioned.

"She said and I quote, ' _she didn't have the emotional capacity to care.'"_ Alaric told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Right. Well if you want me to help you tell Elena I will. It's nearly six so she…" He was interrupted when his cell chimed.

He quickly read the message and smiled.

"That's Elena, she said she's at home. We can go now?" Stefan suggested.

"You're sure you don't mind helping?" Ric asked Stefan, unsure.

"Ric, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Honestly, Elena wanted John out of her life, and she gets on with you, I think she will be happy about this." Stefan said as he followed Ric out to his SUV.

In a matter of minutes, they were outside the Gilbert house. Alaric walked up to the door and knocked, Stefan followed him, his hands in his coat pockets. Jenna answered the door.

"Hey, is Elena here?" Alaric asked her. A look of surprise crossed Jenna's face before she replied.

"No, she is out with Caroline." Jenna told them.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, Elena _just_ text him to say she was at home.

"You're sure she's not upstairs?" Stefan asked, taking a step closer to Jenna.

"Yeah, I've only been back for a few minutes, but I've been upstairs and its only Jeremy up there." Jenna replied.

Stefan smiled at her and walked down the steps to the end of the garden path, taking his phone from his pocket in the process. He quickly opened his contacts and called Elena.

' _Hey, you've reached Elena, sorry I can't get your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you.'_

Stefan was greeted with her answerphone message, where is she?

Stefan was thinking, so he was startled slightly when Alaric shook his shoulder.

"John is here." He said, grimacing before walking back to the car.

"Here? As in here in Mystic Falls?" Stefan questioned him, why was John _still_ here?

"Yep, Damon said you threatened him to leave town?"

"Yeah, I did, that's why I'm so surprised that he's still here. Do you think Elena is with him?" Stefan wondered aloud.

"I doubt it, they don't get on. I don't really see Elena and John going for food and a movie." Alaric replied.

"Okay, let's check Caroline's place and then we'll just have to keep calling and wait. If it gets to eight PM, we can get Bonnie to do a locator spell." Stefan suggested. Ric nodded and started the car, driving towards Caroline's house.

When they got there, Alaric waited in the car whilst Stefan went to the door.

Caroline answered the door, her pyjamas on and her hair in a bun.

"Hey, Care. Is Elena here?" Stefan asked.

Caroline's face scrunched up on confusion.

"No, she left like an hour ago, isn't she at home?" She wondered, resting one hand on her hip.

"No, we have been there and she isn't there." Stefan muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll help look for her." Caroline said, reaching for her coat, not bothering about the fact that she was wearing pyjamas.

Caroline locked up her house and followed Stefan to the SUV, where Alaric was waiting.

"Now where?" Alaric asked, starting up the car again.

"Caroline, call Matt and see if Elena has been at the grill. I'll call Damon and ask him to meet us back at mine." Stefan replied.

"Let's go."

…

They got back to the boarding house and Damon was waiting for them. Caroline called Matt, he hadn't seen Elena all day.

"Where the hell is she?" Damon demanded the second they walked through the door.

"I don't know Damon, that's why we've been looking for hours." Stefan fumed, heading straight for the table with all of the bourbon on it.

"Well, where's Witchy? She can do a spell or something." Damon _helpfully_ suggested.

"Bonnie is a last resort. By the way, did you know John Gilbert was still in town. Surprised he had the backbone, I told him I would turn him if he stayed." Stefan said, handing a glass of bourbon to his brother.

"I didn't know, maybe Elena is with him." Damon made another _helpful_ suggestion.

"Already thought about that." Alaric said, walking back into the tom with a map for the locator spell.

"Someone call Bonnie, we need to do the spell now." Alaric all but demanded.

"Why the rush?" Damon asked, confused.

"She's my daughter." Alaric muttered, walking out of the room and coming back with an armful of candles.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, she's your what?" Damon questioned, cupping his hand around his ear.

"Daughter, Damon." Ric told him. As Damon was still confused, Ric explained his conversation with Isobel.

"And you're sure John doesn't know?" Caroline asked the group.

"He can't, Isobel never told him." Alaric answered her question.

"Well think about this, he could know, it is a definite possibility. He doesn't want her dating Stefan, and John Gilbert is a _freaking_ nutcase, he could have her." Damon took another sip of his bourbon.

The group mulled over that idea, and in the end Caroline called Bonnie to do a spell.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Bonnie." Stefan said as he answered the front door.

"It's Elena, of course I'm here." Bonnie chimed as she walked into the drawing room.

The four of them crowded around the dining room table as Bonnie did the spell.

"What is she doing there?" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the map.

Her eyes traced Jeremy's blood across the map. She was in the middle of nowhere.

"If she's not with John, who else would she be with?" Caroline wondered.

"Let's go and check it out, can someone call Jeremy and get him to get a more precise location. I've got my cell on me so get him to call me." Stefan said as he followed Alaric and Damon to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Late Discoveries**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Here is chapter 3 for you guys, I hope you are enjoying this so far. As always please read and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any other franchises mentioned in this fiction.**_

 _ **I really hope you like this, it isn't a storyline that I have come across before!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_

 **Elena POV**

I woke up slowly, not recalling where I was or what I was doing here. I sat up on the uncomfortable bed, raising my hand to my forehead, my head felt so heavy. I looked around the room and one word came to mind, dingy. It was a moderately sized bedroom with rotting yellow wallpaper covered walls and a mouldy green carpet, _where am I?_

My train of thought was interrupted when the door opened and John walked in, then it started coming back. My argument with John, and then him dragging me from the house and into his car.

"Why am I here, John?" I asked, looking away from him.

"I told you that there would be repercussions." He muttered, placing a tray of food on the bed.

"Repercussions for what, John? Was trying to kill Stefan not enough?" I scoffed, turning myself away from him. John didn't answer so I turned to look at him, a look of realisation crossing my face.

"That's it, isn't it? Stefan?" I exclaimed.

"He is not right for you, Elena. He's a _vampire_ for gods sakes." John fumed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I don't really think that you are in any position to comment or voice your opinions John." I said coldly.

Through the small gap in the curtains you could see that it was now dark, _how long had I been here?_

"So, where exactly am I?"

"Well, you're not in Mystic Falls anymore and before you ask, you're not calling anyone. Jenna thinks you're with Caroline and nobody else needs to know anything." He told me.

"And you plan on keeping me here how long?"

"Until you understand. You are a Gilbert, Elena. And whether you like it or not we were taught to hate vampires. And that's exactly what you're going to do." He told me, completely sure of himself, surely Stefan will notice I'm missing soon.

"I'm not doing anything with you, John. You can't just walk into my life as the caring father after seventeen years, that isn't how it works, John. If you don't mind, I'm tired so please leave." I asked of him, moving to sit against the headboard.

John didn't reply, he just nodded and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room for a way to contact someone, namely Stefan. There was nothing. The only things in the room were the bed I was sitting on, and side table and a television that looked like it hadn't been used in ten years. Soon enough someone would notice I was gone, surely? I was only supposed to be at Caroline's for the afternoon and then Stefan was coming for dinner, so it was only a matter of time.

It took a while, but eventually I fell asleep, hoping that I was found soon. I didn't want to be there anymore.

 **Stefan POV**

I can't believe it's actually true, all of this time we had been lead to believe John Gilbert was Elena's father, when all of this time it was Alaric. But I was glad, due to Alaric's relationship with Jenna, Elena and Alaric had become friends, and I knew he would make a great father. I looked down at my phone, it was ringing _again._

 _ **Damon**_

He we pissed at me that I wouldn't let him come along for the 'rescue'. He had reluctantly stayed behind to help Jeremy get a firmer location on Elena, as Bonnie's magic only went so far.

Alaric and I were driving, every second we drove, was a second closer to Elena. We still didn't understand why John had her in the first place, the only ideas we could come up with was because he knew that he wasn't her father or because she was still dating me.

"Alaric, be careful, you don't want to kill yourself before we get there. She's the love of my life, I want her back safely just as much as you do." I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he raised his foot from the gas pedal, slowing down.

We had driven a few more miles before Alaric spoke.

"Isobel asked me to keep Elena away from you." He said it shortly, not knowing what my response would be.

"And what did you say to her?" I asked reluctantly, praying Alaric wouldn't keep her away from me.

"I told her, no." Alaric told me, throwing a short smile in my direction.

I smiled, bowing my head slightly.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because you love her, I would be as stupid as John Gilbert not to see that. And I know she loves you too." I smiled widely at him, nodding my head in thanks.

"That I do, Ric."

"Heard from Damon yet?" Alaric asked, indicating to turn left.

"No, nothing. We're nearly at Bonnie's location so hopefully we will soon." I replied, looking down at my phone.

As Alaric was about to respond, my phone chimed, alerting me of a new message from Damon.

"Jeremy told Damon to say there is a small town, with about thirty residences, and there's nothing else for miles so she must be there." I read Damon's message aloud.

"Shouldn't be hard to track her down, this town is even smaller than Mystic Falls." Alaric commented, turning down an unmarked dirt road.

The road was long and bumpy, but soon enough you could see small houses lined up on both sides of the road.

"Why would John bring her here?" Alaric muttered to himself.

"Well that was easy enough." I said, pointing to where John Gilbert's car was parked outside one of the older-looking houses.

"Does he know Bonnie is a witch?" He wondered.

"No, I don't think so. Probably why he parked his car outside of where he is keeping her. He must know we'd ask Bonnie to do a locator spell." I replied.

"Well, it's either that or he wanted us to find her, maybe to kill you?" Alaric grimaced as he climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to one side, contemplating what Alaric said, it could be possible.

"So, do we have a strategy or are we barging in all guns blazing?" I asked.

"Never really been one for formulating plans, myself." Alaric shrugged before shoving his left shoulder into the door making it open.

A shocked John Gilbert ran out of one of the downstairs rooms, stepping backwards slightly when he recognised Alaric and I. Obviously, he wasn't aware we would show up so soon.

"Find Elena." Alaric said, nodding his head towards the stairs as he took a step closer to John.

I nodded quickly and ran at vampire speed up the stairs, throwing John a look on the way past. I opened every door and checked every room, bedroom, bathroom, linen closet, until I came to the last room. I opened the door quickly, hearing Elena's heartbeat from the outside. As soon as she turned and saw it wasn't John, she was jumping into my arms.

"Stefan." She sighed into my neck. I held her head to my shoulder, kissing the side of her head over and over again.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you." I whispered, kissing the side of her head again.

"We need to go, now, he will kill you Stefan." She said, pulling back and looking at me, concern written on her face.

"He'll try." I murmured, pulling her back to me.

"That's why I'm here, because of us, because we fell in love." Elena admitted, burying her face in my neck.

"We figured as much." I sighed.

"We?" She pulled back and asked, obviously confused.

"Alaric and I, we are the ones who came to get you." I told her and she nodded.

"Alaric?"

"Yeah, Alaric, he will be up here once he's dealt with John." Elena nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm so glad you are okay, baby. When I couldn't find, you I got so worried, I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you." I sighed, stroking the back of her head with my hand as she leant her forehead against my chest.

"I would have got out eventually, and I would have found my way back to you, nobody can keep us apart Stefan, we have proved that many times." I could feel her smiling against my chest.

"Yes, we have." I muttered.

"Stefan, Elena, let's go." I heard Alaric shout from downstairs. I took Elena's hand and lead her down the stairs.

"Thanks, Ric." Elena hugged him when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're welcome." Ric embraced her back, I knew he would make a great father.

"Let's go." He said as she pulled back. We all went out to Ric's SUV, I did notice that John's car was gone. He had better not have gone back to the house in Mystic Falls or it will be me talking to him, not Alaric.

We all got buckled in. Alaric was driving, of course, and Elena and I were in the back. I looked up from Elena and saw Ric looking in the rear-view mirror.

' _Now?'_ He mouthed.

I nodded, I saw Alaric take a deep breath before speaking.

"Elena, there is something we need to speak about." Alaric started. Elena looked between Alaric and I, a worried expression crossing her face.

"Nothing terrible." I assured her and she calmed down.

"There was a reason why John Gilbert wasn't there when we left, I told him something and he walked out of the house. He isn't…" He trailed off, unsure of how to say what he needed to say.

"He isn't what?" Elena asked, always curious.

Alaric didn't know how to say it right, I caught his pleading look in the rear-view mirror.

"What Alaric is trying to say is that, when I told you that John was your father, I was wrong." I said slowly.

Elena's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"But, John…" she started.

"I know, he said himself that he was. But that's what Isobel told him, but it was a lie." Alaric told her before she could finish.

Now Elena was even more confused than before.

"A lie? What?" Elena's eyebrows furrowed further.

"Baby, John is not your father." I whispered.

Elena sat beside me in silence for a few moments, confused. Eventually she spoke, a smile crossing her face.

"He isn't?" She grinned, she was so glad.

"No, he isn't." I assured her, kissing her forehead once.

"Then who is?" She asked, the smile decreasing and a cute little 'V' appearing between her eyebrows, like it always did when she was confused.

"I am." Alaric spoke up, he was watching in the rear-view mirror, waiting for Elena's reaction. But he didn't get one. Her smile just grew.

"You are? How do you know? What do you think about it?" She asked quickly, a look of apprehension appearing on her face.

"I am," he confirmed, "Isobel told me, she said she had to tell me something important before she left town." He continued.

Elena waited, noticing that he hadn't answered her last question.

"And, truth be told Elena, I am ecstatic. I could not ask for a better person to have as a daughter." Elena beamed from where she was sitting beside him.

"Thank you, Alaric." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What did Isobel say?" She wondered.

"She said that you were my daughter. Isobel and I met before we met at Duke. When she was fifteen she came to Boston for the summer with her family, her father was on a placement or something. At first, I didn't believe her, and then I did. Then she asked to keep you away from Stefan…" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Keep me away from Stefan, no way." Elena cried, Alaric smiled at her stubbornness.

"Elena, nobody would even think about it." I whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

"The thought never even crossed my mind. I know this Is a lot to take in, but I want this to happen your way. When you're ready to talk about this, and when you're ready for everything else, that's when it will happen. There's no time limit on this, honey." Alaric said and Elena smiled at the pet name, it had been a long time since she had a proper parental relationship, minus Jenna of course.

"And we need to tell Jenna and Jer, but again, when you're ready." Alaric said, taking another look at her in the rear-view mirror to catch her reaction. But there was no need, she was smiling giddily. I knew she would be happy.

"I am ready for that, all of it, we can tell Jenna tonight at family night, you'll be there, right?" She asked him and he nodded.

"And you?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly, looking at me.

"Of course, I will." I confirmed and she leant up to kiss me.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you, too. Thank you for rescuing me, both of you." Elena said as we passed the ' _Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign. I hadn't even realised we had been driving for so long.

"We're home." She whispered in my ear, smiling.

"Welcome back, baby." I smiled, kissing her again. I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight anytime soon in the future, that was a fact I was sure of.

 _ **And that's that! I hadn't heard of this storyline before so I decided to give it a shot. I really hope you liked it and please don't forget to read and review!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you thought,**_

 _ **Lots of hugs,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


End file.
